Manusia Bukan Sih!
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura mulai kelabakan menghadapi anaknya yang satu ini. /"Namanya... Umhh... Namanya... Umh... Yuuki boleh ya?"/'Dasar adik-adik kurang ajar! Kenapa sih mereka tidak mau main denganku? Huh! Sombong' / akankah mereka dapat menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini?


"-Waaaaaa!" Sebuah teriakan histeris terdengar dari ruang persalinan RS Konoha.

"Tou-san apa Kaa-san tidak apa2?" Tanya bocah berusia 6 tahun bermata onyx dengan rambut bermodel raven. Ia tampak khawatir mendengar teriakan histeris dari ibunya yang sedang berusaha melahirkan calon adiknya.

"Kaa-san tidak apa2 Daisuke." Ucap Sasuke tenang. Pria itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja menghadapi kelahiran anaknya.

"-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan histeris Uchiha Sakura kembali terdengar. Daisuke langsung menatap sasuke dengan tatapan 'katanya-tidak-apa-apa?'

'_Dasar Sakura!_'

Disisi lain "-hatchu!" Sakura bersin.

3 jam menunggu disana dengan teriakan sakura yang menggema sepanjang lorong membuat Daisuke merasa khawatir akan sang ibu dan calon adiknya.

"Oek! Oek! Oek!" Terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang membuat sepasang ayah dan anak itu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. 2 menit kemudian, kembali terdengar tangisan bayi.

'_Apakah mungkin?_' Batin sasuke.

'_Kok adiknya nangis lagi?_' Batin Daisuke.

Cklek!

Keluarlah dokter yang tak lain tak bukan adalah, Ino.

"Selamat Sasuke, bayi kalian kembar dan sehat" ucap Ino sembari menyalami tangan Sasuke.

'_Benar kan_' batin Sasuke puas atas analisanya.

"Terimakasih Ino."

"Bibi Ino!" Panggil Daisuke.

"Ya, Daisuke?"

"Aku boleh masuk melihat kaa-san dan adiku tidak?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk."

Mereka memasuki ruang persalinan. Terlihat Sakura masih lemas di ranjangnya. Tapi wajahnya yang pucat justru terlihat sangat bahagia. Tangannya mendekap 2 manusia yang masih sangat kecil yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna biru muda dan ... Merah muda.

"Kaa-san!" Panggil Daisuke ceria.

"Dai_chi_..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "ini adik-adikmu. Sekarang kau tidak akan kesepian lagi di rumah. Kimi-chan hanya mendapat 1 teman dan kau mendapat 2 teman. Apa kau senang, sayang?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan main dengan mereka setiap hari, aku juga akan melindungi mereka dari anak-anak nakal di akademi nanti!" Ucapnya semangat.

"Hihi... Bagus, kaa-san sudah menduga, kau pasti akan menjadi kakak yang baik."

"Sakura." Suara bariton sasuke membuat sepasang ibu dan anak itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya sasuke-kun?"

"Kau telah berjuang keras." Ucapnya lalu mencium kening istrinya.

"Sasuke. Terimakasih. Anak ini, kembar yang pertama lelaki dan yang kedua perempuan. Siapa namanya?"

"Yang laki-laki namanya ... Hmm... Hikari. Uchiha Hikari." Jawab sasuke pede setengah mati.

"Ck! Kau lucu ah. Namanya lucu sekali."

"Aku serius, Sakura."

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Uchiha Hikari ya sayang." Ucapnya sambil menatap bayi berbungkus kain biru muda yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Panggil Daisuke tiba2.

"Ya sayang?"

"Boleh tidak aku menamai yang perempuan?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Namanya... Umhh... Namanya... Umh... Yuuki boleh ya?" Usulnya. Salahkan Sasuke karena membuat nama yang lucu-lucu sehingga miniaturnya ini mengikuti sang ayah.

SasuSaku couple saling bertatapan. Lalu Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura pun ikut mengangguk.

"Tentu saja boleh. Nanti kau punya adik namanya Hikari dan Yuuki!" Ucap Sakura senang. Ia menatap ke arah bayi yg terbungkus kain berwarna merah muda di tangan kanannya. '_Namamu Uchiha Yuuki_'

.

.

.

.

'_Dasar adik-adik kurang ajar!_ _Kenapa sih mereka tidak mau main denganku? Huh! Sombong!_' Batin bocah berusia 6 tahun yang sedang menatap kesal dan geram kedua adiknya yang sedang tidur dengan nyaman di box bayi sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Panggil Daisuke dengan volume suara kencang dan nyaring -wujud kekesalannya-

"Ada apa Daisuke? Jangan teriak-teriak nanti adiknya bangun." Jawab Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke membuntuti dari belakang.

"Kenapa adiknya tidur terus sih? Mereka hanya bisa tidur, nangis dan buang air. Mereka juga tidak mau main denganku. Mereka manusia bukan sih?!"

"Eh?" Reflek Sakura. Entah siapa yang mengajarkan hal aneh2 pada anak ini.

"Itu karena mereka masih bayi Daisuke sayang..." Sela Sasuke karena melihat sang istri yang kebingunan.

"Bayi? Apa bayi itu manusia?" Tanya anak itu polos.

"Ya... Tentu saja. Bayi itu manusia yang masih kecil. Kau juga dulu seperti itu Daisuke." Jelas Sasuke. Dasar Uchiha.

"Apa bayi kerjaannya hanya begitu saja? Aku sudah berbulan-bulan menunggu mereka, tapi sekarang mereka malah tidak mau main denganku..." Nada kekecewaan sedikit terdengar dari kata-katanya. Sungguh malang...

"Daisuke... Mereka itu... Butuh istirahat. Mereka masih terlalu kecil dan lemah untuk dapat bermain denganmu. Nanti jika mereka sudah kuat, mereka akan bermain denganmu."

"Apakah masih lama?"

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Sakura.

"Yeay! Kalau begitu nanti aku akan main dengan mereka setiap hari!" Ucap Daisuke sembari berlompat.

'_Bukan Uchiha sekali_' batin Sasuke

'_Anak yang manis._' batin Sakura

**Owari**


End file.
